vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120206-21st-dec-pandoras-box
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm seeing a lot of old faces RPing again. It's really encouraging. Some Lizard updates. I'm getting good advice from all directions. Smaug's enclosure was too hot so I ordered a heat mat thermostat. I learned of a better food for my crickets and mealworms: which turned out to be adult bearded dragon food. At first I wasn't sure but I put a few pellets in and the crickets just went wild for it. I'll feed him these nutrient filled crickets tonight. Taming wise, he and I had a breakthrough. Normally Smaug rins away when he sees me. This morning I walked in my room and caught him between hides. He froze. Then went to go hide. He stopped at the entrance to his hollow log but then looked at me over his shoukder. I moved away to the opposite corner of the room to see what he would do. He turned away from the hide and walked to see me. He stood up on a rock and stared, his head up, his tail waving slowly. Then he went into his hide. I rushed to the computer and found that his behavior was still defensive. The tail waving was not like a happy dog. Geckos want a predator to attack its tail because it can detach while the gecko escapes. Smaug was investigating me. I'm not sure how sharp his eyesight is so maybe he was wondering who or what I was. But it appears I've been upgraded from "Terrifying" to "Creepy". | |} ---- ---- ---- That looks interesting. Will have to try one. I just came back before drop 4 and haven't really played since launch so I think Chua may be correct. :D | |} ---- ---- And everybody else sitting there yelling DO EET! at their monitors :lol: Between Club Granite and the Boulder, last night was just full of RP win. Today: Knocked out NW and most of CB. Probably hit Defile. Trying to gird myself up to take on Omnichore-1 again. At least there's the Thayd U opening event tonight. | |} ---- You can say that again. Just some world bosses and a couple of named mobs. | |} ---- Oooh, I remember that spot. Climbing is always fun. I need to try to get back on top of the focus of life again, especially after the jetpack was added. It looks a lot more daunting than the top of the center tower of Thayd, though. Not as many grip spots to stand on between heights. So, good morning everyone! Yesterday's been pretty eventful. Started off by helping a group learning the Ruins of Kel Voreth, though sadly the run ended due to time constraints and Drokk again. A bummer since the group was doing so well near the end of it, but I'm sure they'll get it next time. It seems I needed the practice myself, too, figuring out a plan for the tracking augmentor constructs is tricky and I kept wasting most/all of my precious spell surge. After that was sitting around for the Dominion war memorial RP, that was pretty fun. On a side note, the Dominion RP crew are all cool, stay that way, it's great. Finally, someone dragged me along for veteran Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden and while it took over three hours (Which I think was mostly due to bloopers on the way to bosses) I FINALLY finished the dungeon step of my attunement! Great, helpful group too. And between that, the quick trip to Malgrave/Auroria for more steps, and the world boss step that auto-completed because I got achievements for those ages ago, all I have left is to defeat the extra boss in Kel Voreth and my checklist will be over. So overall, eventful day. Note to self, don't try to let a strain mauler chase you on a platform waiting for gate or void slip to get off cooldown again. That was a good 20 seconds or so of fleeing for my life. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh hey look here, a fresh new recruit for *that* thread here... ;) | |} ---- Thats where I got the idea! | |} ---- Have fun! | |} ---- That would have been me on Carshe, up on farside getting ready to smack down some bots and a PDC I believe | |} ---- ---- ---- Too late :) I just did it. | |} ----